Henry and June sings the NBeebies wash song in the paddling pool
Transcript Hayley hassall: that’s all from me and the team, but don’t worry, we’ll be back with loads more, i’ll See you then, bye! (Newsround ending theme) Announcer: the most talented woodpecker in all the world, woody woodpecker, on NBeebies next (we see the wash song) Henry: (in his TV show voice) I wash my hands and my fingers too Scrub, Scrub, It's good for you! June: (in her TV show voice) Soap and Water to remove the dirt Henry and June: Washing your hands is very smart June: I like Ice Cream and Chocolate Henry: I eat them all and that's not smart Henry and June: I have to brush my teeth at night Up and down, yeah that's right! Henry: With my friends I play in the park Mud and Grass sure leave some marks June: I love my bath with bubbles and plannies Henry and June: When I'm done I'm clean as a penny! (We see the NBeebies bumper, then we see 9 volt and 18 volt at cineworld rushden lakes) 18 volt: There’s a guest in Nbeebies today who appears in the mcvities nibbles, its a seal pup! I can’t wait to stroke the seal, feel the seal, touch the seal, 9 volt, why are you bending up and down? 9 volt: your telling me to duck 18 volt: Oh what do you like? But only joking, let's go into 4dx and look at the seal. (inside 4dx) 18 volt: The 30-second spot features four women at the Opera who, waiting for the show to begin, enjoy the Digestives Nibbles. When the bag opens, several baby seals show up, making the friends giggle with fondness. 9 volt: This is not all, though. One of the baby seals holds a nibble on its nose and another one falls from the balcony, but, fortunately for her, it falls on boxes of Digestives Nibbles. 18 volt: your correct little buddy, now if we open the nibble bag, we see... (a baby seal) 18 volt: a cute seal! 9 volt: Aw! They’re so cute! 18 volt: yeah, buddy, they’re so cute, but both of us, we’re like bread and butter, two sides of the same coin 9 volt: (tickling the seal’s belly) but most seals do is getting their belly tickled 18 volt: and rub their cute belly 18 volt: the female seal's name is lexi, she is a cute seal, she is way better than Upsy Daisy. 9 volt: and she has a pink bow, and a pink collar 18 volt: that's right, and she has lipstick and eyelashes 9 volt: and there is a seal who is a Male, his name is don, he is so funny and he likes to roll around, and he likes nibbles, and lexi might like that 18 volt: and he also wears a collar 9 volt: yep, both seals like to wear collars, just like cats and dogs do 18 volt: yes, and here's a woodpecker that doesn't like nibbles or wears any collars like any pets would, woody